


Five Minute Drabble

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-09
Updated: 2004-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a drabble (or what I could write) and it was done in five minutes…well, with like, 20 seconds shy of a full five, but didn't want to push my luck.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Five minutes

"Tom, I need you...bad."

"I need you too, Tay," Tom panted as he was thrusted against the wall  
of their quarters. "But we have to go to work."

"Fuck work...better yet, let me fuck you...here now," Chakotay growls

Tom melts as he loves when Chakotay gets all primal. "We'll be late,"  
he tries one more time, not putting up any physical resistance as  
Chakotay nips at his throat.

"I don't care, I have to have you now," Chakotay growls again,  
ordering his hands mentally to strip his lover, so he can touch skin,  
pure silky ivory skin, dusted with gold

Tom can only moan and accept, his brain is butter and his  
body...whatever his love wanted.

Chakotay worked his way quickly down the smooth swan neck do the pink  
rosy nipple, begging to be sucked and did so, causing his Tommy to  
moan just the way he liked it.

"Ooooh, Yes," Tommy hissed.

"Janeway to Chakotay."

"Bitch has got to learn timing," Chakotay growled.

Tom catches his breath..."Yeah," he pants...their five minute leeway  
was up and she somehow knew it. Bitch!

*******  
That's five....see ya later


	2. Last Five Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another five minutes

"Lieutenant," Chakotay nodded as he stepped into the turbolift with Tom Paris. 

"Commander," Tom greeted back seeing the Commander enter the lift, both men having just finished the first part of their shift; it was lunch time. Tom also watched as Chakotay keyed in their destination and not announce it as he would normally do. 

Once the doors closed, Tom once again found his back against a wall and a strong viral man pressing into him; he loved it. "Don't waste time, Tay, this trip is only five minutes and you're to have lunch with the Captain...again," he growled, a bit annoyed as well as turned on by his lover. 

"Then shut up," Chakotay replied, latching onto Tom's lips and giving him a deep hop open mouth kiss, while grabbing the firm perfect ass of his lover in both of his hands and pressed his aching cock into Tom's growing erection. 

"Don't have time for kissing," Tom panted. "Suck me…now," he ordered, as he was already hard from the long shift and the hot glances his lover had been giving him all day. 

Chakotay did as ordered and dropped to his knees, and made quick work of the zipper, and of course Tom didn't wear any underwear…saved time. He didn't bother with teasing, as it also wasted time and opened his lips and started sucking the already lean and long hard cock. He used every trick in the book, with tongue and mouth, and fingers and in moments, Tom was spurting his seed deep into his throat, just as the elevator buzzed…time was up. *Shit*

*******  
That's five....and that's all.


End file.
